


Connection

by Loudmouse



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loudmouse/pseuds/Loudmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot and Parker bond some more at the end of "the French Connection Job" and continue to get closer throughout season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Connection  
Disclaimer:  I  do not own Leverage I am only borrowing it for fun not profit.  
Note:  I like Eliot/Parker more than Hardison/Parker, although this is more of a friendship story than romance, I might want to do another chapter or two.  
Eliot waited, oddly nervous for Parker.  He knew she was out somewhere exploring her “feelings” as she had called it.  What she really meant was deeper feelings more complex feelings; passion.  She had feelings even in the beginning she felt things, he could tell.  That psychic and their little talk in that ice cave proved this, and then there was her relationship with Hardison (on which he tried not to dwell or fathom).  But she hadn’t been sure what these feelings meant, still wasn’t sure as he found out earlier today.  So he tried to help her because they were a lot alike and he cared for her a lot more than he probably should especially lately.  He showed her in little ways.  He had stayed so many times because of her and he didn’t want to dwell on that either.    
But never the less here he was waiting nervously for her return.  He shook his head, he was being stupid, she was probably at home or at Hardison’s place, and he should get home now too.  
Of course that’s when he turned around to find her staring at him.  Only she could do that to him, especially when he was distracted.  
“Is this for me?”  She asked indicating the sole plate of food on the counter, the dessert he had made her, essentially a donut cake with frosted flakes clinging to the icing.    
“Um... yeah.” There was that nervousness again, what would she think  
“Really? Eyes wide, appreciative, and somewhat confused.  
“I’m not much of a baker but …”  
“Oh,” mouth full she cut him off “this is awesome” she said through a mouthful.  
“This is even better that those black noodle things!”  
“You mean the, oh never mind.”  He thought he’d just let her enjoy the desert he made her, because enjoy it she was.  Yes she definitely had feelings.  He smiled his genuine smile at her, (the one Sophie said goes to the eyes) almost glad she wasn’t looking.  
“So...”  
“What” she said around another mouth-full  
“You said you get it, earlier in the restaurant?”  
“Yes, well I think I get why you’re all bah! about food now. And I think I like it more now.”  
“But...”  
“But I went to the museum tonight, and as I was hovering there, staring at the little naked man.  It’s just my job and I’m good at it and I like it a lot, but I didn’t have that moment.”  
“Moment?”  
“Of clarity, like I did in the restaurant.  Or like now even.”  
“You don’t have to find your passion right now or even a week from now.  It takes time, it can’t be forced.”  
“It’s like a lock, like people.”  
“Yeah I guess it is.”  He half smirked. Or maybe even like knives he thought to himself.    
“Thanks Eliot”  
“I’m glad you liked it”  
“Not just for the food, but you know for listening.  For trying to help.”  
“That’s it?”  
“You want to still help?”  
“Crazy as you are, you’re not so bad to hang around.  There’s a foot cart festival this weekend, why not check it out with me?”  
“Ooh, can I go as the food critic.”  
“I’m not gonna stop ya.”  There were time even he wasn’t sure what he was feeling, or why he just couldn’t say no to this crazy little thief.


	2. Gimme A...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, been a while hopefully you like it

“Feeling: adjective  
12\. sensitive; sentient.  
13\. readily affected by emotion; sympathetic: a feeling heart.  
14\. indicating or characterized by emotion: a feeling reply to the charge.  
   
   Feeling, emotion, passion, sentiment refer to pleasurable or painful sensations experienced when one is stirred to sympathy, anger, fear, love, grief, etc. Feeling is a general term for a subjective point of view as well as for specific sensations: to be guided by feeling rather than by facts;”  
   
"So this entire definition is pretty useless" never the less Parker continued.  
   
Passion: 1...2: strong feeling: also the emotion as distinguished from reason 3: rage, anger 4: love; also an object of affection or enthusiasm 5: sexual desire  
   
Parker slams the book closed.  That was the part she understood the least, passion.  Definitions were all well and good but they couldn't tell her how it actually felt, no one could it seemed.  
   
Parker had gone to Eliot as a last resort, but afterward she wondered why she hadn't gone to him first.  That's right social convention said you were supposed to go to your boyfriend first, which of course was Hardison, so much for that he was the least helpful, maybe not entirely his fault, plus he seemed distracted lately.  Then there was Sophie who seemed to be around even less now than when she was dead.  Nate was her mentor and he tried, but as good as he was about mentoring her in their line of work he sucked as bad as herself in the ways of people skills.    
So, that left Eliot, she knew he didn't like to be bothered with this stuff.  but he had helped her in the past, they were a lot alike.  He did understand where she was coming from, it hadn't always been that way.    
She liked talking with him and he was so helpful that she jumped at the chance to go with him to the Food cart festival and have more of his help.  
   
She was a little annoyed that Eliot had made it a double date, she wasn't sure why, but she just knew she didn't appreciate the extra audience.  Was this jealousy?  It felt similar to how she felt a few years ago when that girl caught Hardison's attention, but somehow different too.  
There were times Eliot thought even Parker didn’t know how old she was.  Of course, no matter how she was acting her eyes would always say, I know what I’m doing, just go with it.  And lately he was finding it harder and harder to disobey.  
Which is why he was following her around the festival, or trying to, she had disappeared again. After all this time, he still wondered how she could do that.  
“Guys,” and there she was again, calling to them.    
Yes, them, of course he had to convince her to invite Hardison, because whatever reason he had for inviting her to this food cart festival it couldn’t be a date, that was just too wrong.   
“and gal.” Parker added as an afterthought to Tabitha the woman with the grocery store that the team helped out.   
Since there was also no way that he would be a third wheel he invited Tabitha because it wasn’t a date, it was a double date, yay.   And this would be a second date for him and Tabitha which he rarely did.  All so he wouldn't be alone with Parker for reasons he didn't want to think about. ((besides no matter what he was thinking of her he thought she clearly put him in the big brother category and he would not mess with that )) Although he would find Parker’s attitude towards Tabitha amusing if it wasn’t so rude and so baffling, she seemed almost jealous.  
“we have to get 'Taco Time'.” Parker shouted.  
 “we are “  
“you asked me here and you haven’t moved an inch since we got here.” She almost pouted, either forgetting or not counting all the zigzagging they did following her around.  
“We’re standing in line for the 'Taco Time'.”  
“Line?” She shook her head in exasperation, they're thieves what are they doing in lines anyway?  Sure, they were good thieves now, but just look at this crowd.  Didn't Eliot ask her here to help her find her passion after all?" ((Did that mean she had to conform?  Was he lying back then?))  
***Flashback:  
hours after the teams return from stealing a mountain, again, Parker found a bobble head on her planning table in her warehouse that said "Why be normal?" with a note that read: "You don't have to be what you think other people want you to be."  Not signed she could draw her own conclusions and she knew he didn't want a fuss.   
   
***Now:  
“Now where is she going?”  In response Eliot got two non-committal shrugs.  
   
 “Here.” Parker was back and shoving her disgarded shirt at Eliot, yup she was changing right out in the open.  He and Hardison, who had glanced up from his mobile at the commotion, moved to act as a human screen.  Eliot completely accidentally caught a glance of parkers exposed side and turned back around quickly and guiltily,   
but he wondered what he had to be guilty about, it was an accident and Parker was like a sister to him, although not really, and lately it was becoming even less true.  So, to stop his own thoughts he growled and admonished Parker.   While thinking to himself;  
How could she be so casual about revealing her body yet so closed off emotionally?  
   
   
“what do you think?” she asked spreading her arms and twirling to display the bright pink t-shirt emblazoned with 'I heart Food carts' along with a bright green hat with the Fair’s logo across the brim.  
   
“You look perfect mama.” Hardison exclaimed and Tabitha nodded a bit dumbfounded.  
“Parker,” Eliot warned as he caught on, and then she was off, this time he took off too, if she was going to cause “trouble” he wanted to be there to bail her out if need be, and a not too small part of him just wanted in on the action too.  
   
."let’s steal you some recipes"  
"No Parker"  
"isn't that what you’re here for?"  
"I'm here for ideas and if I happen to guess the ingredients so be it, we are not stealing from these people."  
"I get it they're like you, you can't steal their art.  But we can still have some fun?"  
"Yeah we can."  
And so, she started laying out her plan to get as much food as they could without waiting in any stinking lines.  
   
Less than 15 minutes later;   
They headed back to the others Hardison laughing and taking pictures of Eliot loaded down with all the different food containers and drinks.   
“Hey she’s your girlfriend” Eliot reminded him huffily.  
Tabitha broke in, "we should find a spot, it's getting more crowded by the minute."  
So, they made their way to a secluded table, which happened to be two blocks over from the edge of the Fair ground and had Hardison grumbling and Tabitha not looking too happy either.  
“You’ve got to try this.”  Parker held out her half-eaten taco    
“No thanks.”  Said Tabitha politely enough.  
“Na mama, I um, think I’m allergic to, what’s that peppers, yeah peppers.”  Hardison said and Eliot just barely restrained himself from pointing out that he’d seen him eating peppers just last week, but he just went back to his phone anyway.  
Which of course left him.  
“come on Eliot, super yummy ‘Taco Time’, They’re good, not as good as yours of course, but they do have something, well take a bite and tell.”    
“Parker” he tried to protest.  
“Come on its not like we’re making out.”  They each gave her a look, “you know my mouth was on it but not at the same time.”  She tried to explain her weird comment.  
“Fine, here.”  She handed him the taco and a bowl of chili, then shoved a fried chaluppa and a veggie quesadilla into Hardison and Tabitha’s respective hands.  
They sampled many other things mostly in silence for a time only exclaiming the merits of the food and a small argument when Parker tried to reach for Eliot’s fries.  
"hey get your own."  
"but yours are better. "  
"thought you'd like hanging with a group especially after bein' with only a buncha teenage girls and Nate for the past week."  
"So what was that look?"  
Prompting her FLASHBACK  
Parker was a tomboy growing up, it gave her a certain amount of protection in the system to act like one of the guys, then later when Archie found her he never taught her any different  
People, normal people don't recover from a 30-foot fall...she wasn’t scared of that, but she was scared of things, kind of, she was afraid of letting the people she cared about down, she was no longer afraid that they would leave her at least on purpose. These kids she’d never be like them, but she understood them a bit more, and she missed her team her friends/family even more because of it.  
“That was fun, but I’m glad I was never a real teenage girl.  What kind of gymnast wouldn’t be excited about summersaulting through a field of lasers?”  She exclaimed to the team, but to herself she thought. ((Of course, if I had been a real teenage girl maybe my feelings wouldn’t be so confusing to me now.  What did she like, who did she like and how much?)) When she saw her friends, her “family” man she missed them, so she hugged both Sophie and Hardison and told them so.  Maybe it was as simple as that, she missed her family, but there was one member of her family she felt like she missed more.    
She looked over at Eliot and Nate having what appeared to be a serious conversation.  When Nate left, Parker smiled at the happy expression on Eliot’s face.   But a moment later he was frowning in thought.  She caught his eyes and shot him a questioning look, the look she got in return was an “I’ll tell you later look,” to which she replied with a look that said “you better.”  
NOW back in the PRESENT  
“well, I’m waiting.”  
“What?”  
“for you to tell us how you dated a lot of cheerleaders, or stole one from some guy.” She said sarcastically. “or whatever that look was in the court room”  
“look, I…” he glanced to see Hardison resuming his mobile activities, and Tabitha had gone in search of a restroom.  
“I think Nate is planning something”  
“He’s always planning something.”  
“This was different, he was acting like he is preparing us for when he’s not around anymore.”  
“Ha, Ha.”  Parker burst out, but then she realized Nate was acting like that with her.  “Do you think he’s dying?” She asked in a shocked whisper.  
“No!” he returned, trying to reassure her and maybe himself.  “But he is planning something.” Eliot said while taking a thoughtful bite of Parker’s left over taco.  
Parker just smiled.                 
By this time Tabitha was back and Hardison was still engrossed in his mobile.  They sat and chatted some more, with Hardison occasionally distractedly saying a yes or that’s great mama.  Eliot had enough and insisted on having a word with Hardison.  
Parker and Eliot 's date ended up alone together; and much to Parker's consternation she decided to make small talk.  
"So how long have you been together?"  Asked Tabitha   
(((Tabitha was surprised when she heard from Eliot again, after he and his team helped her out with her store they went out and had some fun, but she didn't think he was the type to want more than a night of fun. Eliot asked her to go to the food cart festival with him so she said yes since she had fun with him and it might be good for her grocery store business to check out the other local food vendors.  
As the day went on it became clearer to her that he had only called her because she was convenient, he seemed to pay more attention to his little blond teammate and her to him than either did to their respective dates.  Hardison the hacker date to the blond thief did not seem to notice, although he had an almost possessive arm slung over Parkers shoulders, when they were near each other.  
 The date seemed to turn into more of a job thanks to the very strange blond woman she only knew by the name of Parker.   
Tabitha noticed that Eliot’s smile reached his eyes whenever Parker was up to her antics, it was the first time she had seen this from Eliot since she met him a few weeks ago and she got the feeling it was only because of the little thief.  
   
   She wasn't mad that she was almost forgotten about, as she had said she hadn't expected another call anyway.  Besides Eliot had paid for her ticket to the food cart festival and now they all sat at a picnic table at one of the most gorgeous spots in the Portland hills with way more food than if they had actually waited in any lines.  Another bonus was that she got to see how they worked, how they had all helped her in their own way.   
   
Parker stared for longer than most people would find comfortable and Tabitha was most people so she elaborated. "With Hardison?"  
Parker stared some more.  It was almost like she had been with him from the beginning, she had felt the most comfortable around him although she hadn't felt comfortable with the idea of dating, Hardison had been patient and worked with her on this and she now felt comfortable with dating.  But had her feelings for Hardison changed in that time?  The more she thought about it, the more she realized her feelings for Hardison hadn't changed from the day they met, and she thought about how her feelings for Eliot had changed.  although she wasn't sure what way they had changed. That wasn't what Tabitha was asking so she stopped her racing thoughts and answered.  
"Almost 6 years."  
"wow, he's probably ready to pop the question."  
"What question?"  
"The question."  
More staring  
"You really don't know?  Well usually, but I guess not always, when you're with someone for a while they ask you to marry them."  
That can't be right, by that logic Nate and Sophie would be married now.  No this is one of those "Normal" things that doesn't work.  So, she laughed it off and got a strange look of course.    
   
Meanwhile; Eliot had dragged Hardison away to have a word.    
“what are you doing, ignoring Parker all day?”  
“I’m not! “  
“You’ve been starring at your phone, more than even your food.”  
“I’m working on something”  
"For Nate?”  
“You’re the one who dragged me out here for a double date and you’re the one ignoring Tabitha.”  
They stared and Eliot realized he was right and arguing any more might reveal to them both the reason why.  
Back to Parker and Tabitha  
"You're a smart woman with feelings.  How can you tell if you like some...thing?"  
Tabitha got the feeling she almost said “someone.”  
"I mean really like some...thing"  
There it was again.  
Parker continued to explain, "I used to not be too good with people, if you can believe it.  Anyway, I am way better now, it's just this is still so ...intangible."  
   
"I mean Hardison likes almost anything science fictiony, and Sophie likes being a director now and Nate likes controlling people.  And, and Eliot likes food.  But, I, I can't tell wh..at I like.”  
   
Or “who” you like thought Tabitha.  
   
“I like rappelling and stealing stuff and helping people now, but it doesn't seem the same as when they talk about any of the stuff that they like."   
   
"Well if we are talking about things, we are talking about things?"  Tabitha asked pointedly to which Parker just cocked her head to the side.  “then it's all about experience, trying different things and seeing what difference they do make in how you feel about them."  Same goes for people she said to herself, but got the feeling Parker realized that was implied, though it was hard to tell.  "True that you don't always have to try a hundred different things to know the difference."  
"So what do you feel that lets you know?"  
"It's not really something I can describe.  You're clearly very smart but maybe you're thinking too much about this."  
"That's kind of what Eliot said.  But then he said that since he kind of knows how it's like to be where I am now in the whole feelings department that he would help me out but then he invited Hardison and you."  
If she thought Parker would say no offence she was mistaken.  
"You wanted to hang out with Eliot by yourselves and now you feel, angry?"  
"Not angry just kind of disappointed,"  
As much as Tabitha could tell Parker liked Eliot she could also tell Eliot liked Parker, all through this weird after noon that much was clear to her.  
"See you don't need someone to tell you how you’re feeling."  
Parker realized then that was why she had gone to Eliot, he never told her how to be, just pointed things out to her that others might think were wrong, because he had been in her shoes, maybe still was.  Hardison had tried to get her to like sci fi because he did, and Sophie tried to get her to be more like her, more “girly”, and Nate well she was already kind of like Nate and he never really made any of them into himself, he just had that control issue thing.    
And Eliot was always there to help her with the more personal issues, except where Hardison was concerned.  He helped her be a better version of herself.  But he never wanted her to like food as much as he did, or did he?    
   
Still a bit confusing but maybe Tabitha was right, that she was thinking too much.  
   
"Thanks Tabitha you've been a big help."  Parker frowned, she liked the woman but seeing her with Eliot she didn't like that.  
   
They were saved from more weirdness when Eliot and Hardison returned.  
Later Eliot dropped Tabitha off, "you love her, or at least you care for her and don't need me hanging around.”  Tabitha stated when they were well out of earshot of Parker and Hardison.  
Eliot didn't know what to say to that and didn't get a chance, before he knew it she kissed him and walked into her house.  
   
When he got back to his truck Parker said sulkily “I take it we'll be seeing more of her then?”  
“No we were just saying goodbye.”  
   
And after dropping Hardison off, it was Parker’s turn.  Yet another of her warehouses but this one the whole team knew about.  
" so did you have fun? "  
"I get the food thing; I do but it's not my thing and I'm still so confused."  
Parker added to herself. ((I really really like Hardison and He really really likes me but it's different than I like the rest of the team, but sometimes the same and each of them is different and provokes a different feeling in me and I just don't know))  
“I did have fun, but the only way to know is by doing you can't teach me this no one can, this is different I have to figure it out myself.  Although I do know I am not as into this food thing as you are. "  
"This food thing, yeah maybe not your thing." Eliot smirked  
"Tabitha said I should try other things too, maybe I need to try something no one else likes on the team something I haven't tried before."  
"Maybe that Is a good Idea, but you know I, all of us would be willing to try it with you too."  
"I know, but I think I need to figure somethings out on my own.   You'd be the first I'd ask."  
With that she said good night and Eliot had a wicked flash of the the idea to kiss her, thankful for his strong will and Parker being Parker and not noticing, he said good night and she closed the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
When Eliot first entered the room, he didn't imagine he'd be poked by a blond sprite.  There are way too many reasons he shouldn't find Parker quoting ET cute, he definitely needed to start pushing her away again, for all their sakes.  
Later when they can all hear Parker and Harrison's date plans he thinks maybe he was reading too much into things anyway.  
Almost everyone Parker talked to about relationships said that compromise was part of it. Why she still wondered, but she would try, Harrison deserved that much and maybe she did too, after all she did finally agree to do this dating thing properly like. Maybe part of her was trying harder because she felt guilty for her thoughts at the fair.  Besides Eliot had once again made it clear that he was not interested.  
Even with all this going on she found time for her new hobbies.    
This past job was fun, not only did she get to poke Eliot, she also got to crawl around an air duct even though Hardison was weird about it, and she got to dress up and make someone crazier than Eliot called her out for being.  And the funnest part was Eliot with his crazy shoe idea cause yeah he was kinda crazy too, which she totally suspected all along.   
But now she needed his help again.  
“Eliot please.”  
“You’re crazier than I thought if you think I am getting involved in your relationship”  
“I thought I’d try to be a good girlfriend really listen but I can’t cook.”  
“You’re not listening now Parker… “that lost little look again  “fine.”   
“Just some of your chili and some bread, and those black noodles, ooh and the cake you made me. “  
“Is that all?” He got to work because they were his friends after all they deserved a shot at a “normal “ relationship even if it was kinda high school.  “So how is the solo hobby search going?”  he had a fleeting thought that Hardison was part of that search but for everyone involved shoved that away.  
“Oh it’s fine, I tried Falconry,  Model Rocketry, CB Radio, Glass blowing, Pinball Machines/ arcade games,”  
   
In less than a week?! Eliot thought.  
   
Parker continued.  “, Dog grooming, Sculpting, Juggling, Bonsai, and Bee Keeping. All of them where fun, but not quite me.” Like me and Hardison, she thought to herself again not fair, maybe she needed to give these hobbies more of a chance, more time too.  
And just as she was thinking that Eliot said, “maybe you just need to give them more of a chance.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about the long wait, but I am continuing so that I can get to the "inevitable"  
> Thank you everyone that left Kudos and comments especially when you let me know what mistakes I've made so that I can correct them.

Ch 4  
Real Fake Car Job  
‘Eliot is even grumpier than usual, and lately he has been sitting as far from me as possible.’  Parker thought, pouting slightly.  ‘I even wore the “I ‘heart’ Foodcarts” tee I went back and stole, cause that other one was ew pink, and he hasn’t said anything.’  
‘Great’ Eliot thought, ‘why is she wearing that?’  That being a t-shirt, a tee reminding him of his double date with Parker.  And that is the reason he chose to sit as far away as possible from Parker. 

The con was going well even if they only had 18 frickin’ hours to put it together.  And then Hardison brings up retirement and Eliot knows something is up. But he’s even more interested in what Parker thinks. Even though, yeah she is the most not normal person he knows you still can’t assume these things, especially being in a relationship, as Parker was with Hardison. ‘Damn it Hardison’, he should not have been the one to remind him of that, let alone be here now with Parker asking the questions that Hardison should have been asking her because Hardison was her boyfriend, not him. ‘Damn it!’  
"It took both of you to get this?” Parker was circling their “borrowed” car.  
"Parker…"   
"Oh I know there was all this high-tech gadgetry keeping it "safe", but still."  
He could see her running through all the ways she would have done it.    
"Parker"  
“Yeah, I'm listening.”  she conveyed with a head tilt  
"Did Hardison talk to you yet?"  
"We talked, or he tried, it was weird." Still admiring the car “You know what he was trying to say?”  
“It’s not my place,” Eliot growled out “But he doesn’t ever want to retire, and he” ‘We’ he thought silently “need to know if you’re on the same page.”  
“Retire hah, like Archie did with the white picket fence and all that,”  
“It doesn”t have to… “ Eliot started to say, but Parker continued, ”no thank you.”  
Eliot “pouted” they weren’t on the same page, but they didn’t have to be he reminded himself.  
“You should just go talk to Hardison.”   
“Why”  
“Just because it’s what couples do that’s all.”  
 She smiled and nodded and Eliot left to meet with Sophie for the next part of the con.  
Later  
Nate decided he wanted to drive the car back and Sophie offered to tag along but then looked a little peeved that Hardison was needed to reset the security, poor Hardison just became a third wheel and Sophie couldn’t ask Nate whatever she wanted to, and then that left Eliot to drive Parker back home.  
“Can I drive?”  
“For the millionth time, no”  
“It’s only been 37 times” … “ Come on I’m good with cars and you know it.”  
It’s true he let her tinker with it before and nothing blew up. . .but…”Alright but...” not even sure what threat he would have made, he didn’t get the chance before his keys  were ripped from his hand and he had to scramble into the passenger seat before she took off without him.  
She was good, of course.    
“So you would retire from all this”  She stated, or was it a question after all.  
“What I do on a job is not what I call fun.” Eliot told her matter-of-factly.  
Parker frowned “you’re not having fun anymore?”  
“It’s necessary and I like that I can help you,,, and Hardison and Sophie and Nate do good.  But I don’t want to do this forever either.”  
“We’re not on the same page.” Parker looked worried.  
“I’m not going anywhere as long as you need me.”  Not mentioning or noticing the fact that this time he left out,,,”and Hardison and Sophie and Nate.” Eliot knew he’d want to retire someday even told Sophie so, but someday was a ways away, as long as Parker was in, he was. 

Even later  
Parker was worried, she shouldn’t be though because she and Hardison were on the same page. And even though she strongly suspected that Nate and Sophie were thinking of retiring soon, she was okay with that, they were kind of like Archie, they taught her well.   
It was Eliot that she was worried about, he said he wasn’t going anywhere and that made her smile, but for how long, and where would he go? It mattered to her, but she wasn’t sure why. Even days later she was wondering about it as she drifted off to sleep.

Parker is doing dishes. She turns, and when she looks back, Eliot is standing outside the window. She goes to the back yard to meet him. He’s carrying the briefcase, but drops it on the ground before touching her face and pulling her close.  
Eliot: “Hi.”  
Parker: “Hi.”   
They share a sweet kiss.  
Fade to a photo of their wedding. Parker puts on a record and dances toward Eliot.  
Eliot: “Wonder if Santa’s in the area.”  
Parker: “Maybe.”  
Eliot: “Cheers.”   
Parker: “Cheers.”

Parker wakes up "oh!"  
   
   
 

 

 


End file.
